Another Door Opens
by Sarahhewitt14
Summary: This is a Chance and Chloe Fanfiction. Takes place after Chloe finds out about Mac and Billy's affair and Chance is there to keep her from falling. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Chancellor mansion eating a tub of ice cream when Chance walked in.

"Hey Chloe" He said and then he noticed she looked upset. "Are- are you okay"?

"Oh yeah, never better". Chloe said sarcastically as she shoved another spoon of chocolate mint ice-cream in her mouth.

"For some reason I'm having a hard time believing you". Chance said as he sat down next to her.

"Really? Whatever gave you that idea? Is it because of how pathetic I look or is it just because of my past with lying?"

"I'm sorry. I'm guessing this is about Billy."

"Then you guessed right soldier." Chloe said matter of factly.

"What did he do this time?"

"Its not what he did. Its what I did—what I do over and over just because I think he loves me or because I think he will love me. Whatever the reason was; I am done. I'm done making excuses as to why he's not here, I'm done making things up when I wonder where he always is when he's not at work because now I really know the answer."

"Mac." Chance stated.

"Is it that obvious to everyone else but me? Because I must be blind or just plain stupid—"

Chance cut her off.

"No, you're not stupid. You're in love. In love with the wrong guy might I add. Whatever Billy and Mac are doing now—who cares? You deserve someone who will treat you right and be there for you, be your rock. Someone who will take care or you all the time, not just when its convent for them."

Chloe stared at time unsure of what to say.

"What?" Chance asked.

"I don't know. The way you said that; Seems like you truly meant it."

"I did" Chance said with a small laugh.

Chloe stared at him again forming her words.

"I'm sorry, its just—it feels like that may be the nicest things someone's said to me since I came to Genoa City and I'm not sure where to place that exactly.

"Well while you're sorting that out why don't I take you out to dinner? Get your mind off things." Chance suggested.

"Oh, I don't think so. I don't think I'd be very good company right now".

"Hey, I'm not gonna take no for an answer. So go upstairs, get dressed; do whatever it is that you girls do and meet me down here in 15 minutes.

Chloe continued to stare at him like she was trying to figure him out.

"Okay, fine. But give me 20." Chloe said as she hopped off the couch and ran upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe descended the staircase in twenty_ five_ minuteswearing a blue baby doll dress with a hippie-style headband and matching heels. She cleaned up nicely, even if she was 5 minutes late. That's normal for any girl right?

Though he wouldn't say so yet, Chloe took his breath away every time he saw her. Even if nobody else saw it, he could see Chloe's heart and it wasn't how people always described her. She was good, human and lovable and that's all he ever saw when he looked at her.

"You look beautiful" Chance said.

Chloe blushed. "Thanks soldier. So where are you taking me tonight."

"Ah, now see that would give it all away now wouldn't it?"

"I don't like surprises." Chloe said though truthfully she did but she hated the suspense.

"Liar" Chance said as if he'd known her her whole life.

"Well, I like good surprises". Chloe grinned.

"Where do you think I'm going to take you? McDonalds?"

"Well, you could never surprise me more, but I might have to throw a cheeseburger in your face if that were true".

"I would rightfully deserve it" Chance laughed.

With that Chance took Chloe's hand and poked it through his arm and guided her out of the mansion.

Chance took her to a new restaurant so that they wouldn't run into anyone they knew like Mac or Billy and he had called ahead to have a private booth set up cut off from anyone else so Chloe wouldn't feel any pressure to keep it together in case she couldn't.

"Wow, how did you get such a private booth?" Chloe asked.

"You know, the Chancellor name has its benefits." Chance said amused.

"Yes that's right. You'd think a gold-digger such as myself wouldn't forget such things." Chloe said stiffly. Chloe looked at Chance, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring on the self pity. I'm the last person in Genoa city who should be mulling in their own self pity. I'm sure once everyone finds out about—you know, they'll think I had it coming, that I deserve it after all the awful things I've done. Hell, I'm sure if you knew all the awful things I'd done that you would think the same thing".

"I already know what you've done since you came to Genoa city" Chance stated.

Chloe immediately became uncomfortable. "Listen, I can explain. I just was little D—"Chance cut her off.

"Chloe, you don't have to explain anything to me. It wouldn't be fair to judge someone on their past and since I've been here, I've only seen you be a wonderful mother and a devoted wife who has a husband who doesn't want her for a reason I still can't figure out."

"Well, you'll eventually find out. Mac has this way of putting all men under a spell, and then they see no fault in her". Chloe explained.

Chance smirked. "I doubt that will happen with me"

"And why do you say that?"

"Well if you didn't notice I've taken every advance that you made for Mac and I to get together and shoved them away. She's not the one I'm interested in". Chance said immediately regretting his words.

"So there is someone. I knew there had to be someone. You're too much of a catch to not have 100 women singing at your window."

Chance laughed. "No actually she doesn't know I like her".

"Oh Chance, stop being such a girl. If she turned you away then I can only assure she must not have her head screwed on right."

"No its not that, its just she's still—ugh, let's not talk about this right now. Love should not be the feature of our conversations tonight."

"Okay, so how are things going on with your father?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, pretty much the same. We haven't really spoken since we had that meeting the other day. I don't know, he still bugs me. I can't get over what he did to my mother."

"Well yeah, or to Katherine or Jill. I mean I don't even like her but I can't imagine losing Delia like that and then finding out that she faked it letting us all think she was dead. Its unimaginable."

The waiter came over with their pre ordered dishes which "coincidently" were all of Chloe's favourites. Chloe noticed this.

"How did you do all of this? How did you know my favourites and –I don't get it. Why would you go through all the trouble just to cheer me up?"

Chance took in a long breath. "I care about you. You're the only person here that I've truly clicked with since I came back and I don't like to see you hurting. What can I say; I'm one of the good guys." Chance laughed.

Chloe studied him. "Yeah, I don't think I've met a good guy I liked being around until you. I usually find them boring but not you. Why is that?"

"I have no idea". Chance said smiling hysterically on the inside. He was getting to her. He just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe woke up the next morning feeling a little better than she had last night. Chance really had cheered her up last night. He was so sweet to take care of her like that.

Chloe walked toward Chance's room and was about to know when the door opened and Chance stood there in just his jeans with his boxer-briefs just peaking out at the waist line.

"Oh, hi". Chance said.

"Uh, yeah, I just wanted to apologize about last night. I know I must've been such a pain—Chance stopped her by raising his hand.

"Chloe stop it. You weren't a pain. I had a really good time last night. The most fun I've had since I've been back."

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Really." Chance confirmed.

"You know, I have to say. I don't think I've had someone is my life who truly cared about my feelings the way you do. I think you're the very best friend a girl could ask for." Chloe said warmly.

"Oh, yeah well. You can always count on me." Chance said a little disappointed that she had called him her friend. But he could work on that.

Chloe hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, I'll see you later, huh?"

"Yeah, see you later." Chance said as he watched her walk away and closed the door when she was no longer in sight.

"Hey DD, what's ma baby girl up for today? The park? Yeah? You wanna play on the swings?" Chloe said as she was dressed Delia in a purple sundress with a matching hat.

Just as Chloe picked up Delia, Billy walked in the room looking a little annoyed and relieved at the same time.

"Hey where were you last night? I called you six times and you didn't answer" Billy asked.

"Uh, I turned my phone off last night Billy. See, usually after my husband tells me—oh scratch that, when my husband's mistress tells me that she and my husband are out canoodling all around town while I take care or our daughter, I don't know. I just don't feel up to talking to anyone. Go figure." Chloe said sarcastically.

Billy said nothing, unsure of what he could say.

"Fine Billy, I'll bite. What did you want?"

"Nothing, nothing. Never mind, it doesn't matter anymore." Billy said as he took Delia from Chloe's arms and kissed her on the cheek.

Chloe now looked annoyed. "Spit it out Billy. Why were you so desperate to find me last night?"

"Listen, it doesn't matter anymore. Its over and done with". Billy said.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves" Chloe said as she walked out the door. Her mother was calling her.

"Hey mom, where are you" Chloe said, confused as to why her mom was calling her on her cell. (pause)

Oh, yeah sure. I'll meet up with you in a bit. I'm taking D to the park but I'll stop my at the coffee shop first. (pause)

Yeah, okay, bye."

Chloe then noticed that she had three new voicemail; All from Billy.

"What the—"Chloe said as she put the phone back to her ear and played the messages.

Chloe came back to Delia's room more annoyed than ever. She took Delia from Billy and put her back in the crib and dragged Billy outside so D wouldn't see or hear her yell.

"Where do you get off!? Honestly! Where do you find the nerve to accuse me of stealing Delia from you?!"

Billy got tense, obviously forgetting that he had sent nasty messages to Chloe thinking that she had run off with Delia after he couldn't get a hold of her.

"Listen, you've done some crazy things to get me, like for starters stalking me down in New York and doing god knows what to other girls who might've been into me cause you just couldn't handle it. Not to mention that you took it a little too well about our break up and I thought last night that you might've snapped and run off to prove some kind of point".

"Don't flatter yourself sweetie. Listen, I loved you yes, for god knows why but I did. But I'm not going to stick around in a marriage that is completely one sided even though you said on numerous occasions that you would try and I am not so heartless that I would take away little D's father. I love her more than anything and she adores you so no I won't nor will I be running off with Delia."

"Okay fine. Listen, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to come off like that in the messages but I was just freaking out cause I couldn't find you. Where were you anyways?"

"Uh...I was—"

"She was with me. We were out for dinner." Chance said entering the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lack of updates lately. I'll try to put them up more often.

"Okay fine. Listen, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to come off like that in the messages but I was just freaking out cause I couldn't find you. Where were you anyways?"

"Uh...I was—"

"She was with me. We were out for dinner." Chance said entering the hallway.

"Oh well hello there nephew". Billy said sarcastically.

Chloe, sensing the tension spoke up. "Don't start Billy". She said as she walked back into Delia's room.

"Listen I don't want anyone arguing around her so if you two want to fight, do it elsewhere."

"Well if buddy boy stays outta my way—"Chloe cut him off.

"Billy, I'm serious. Either shut up or leave".

Billy didn't say anything. He went over to Delia's crib and started playing with her fingers.

"So what was the occasion anyways" Billy said, trying to sound calm but there was an edge to his voice.

"For what?"

"Chanceyboy said you two went out for dinner".

"Uh, no occasion. Does there have to be an occasion for two people going out and eating dinner?"

"Ah..." Billy stammered.

"Actually I asked Chloe out on a date".

Billy finally took his eyes off of Delia and looked at Chance. Billy flashed one of his million dollar smiles he gave when he was in such disbelief he was amused.

"A date? You sure don't waste any time do you Chloe, off to the next available Chancellor not a day after your last one didn't work out. And hey props for you cause I think you got a real one this time."

Chloe starred at him.

"Are-are you serious Billy? Chance took me out last night because I found out my husband was having an affair with his "true love" (she said using air quotations) and you have the nerve of telling me that I don't waste time? You didn't use any time to move on, hell you didn't even have the decency to let me know that you were done. And Chance—you know what? I don't have to explain to you. I don't owe you anything and I certainly don't have to tell you what I do on my own time when you're off doing god knows what with Mackenzie. So excuse me for not caring what you think Billy."

With that Chloe took Delia out of her crib and left the room with both Chance and Chloe in the room.

Chloe met her mom at the coffeehouse her mocha waiting.

"What's wrong? Ester asked.

"Do I have something written on my forehead cause you're like the 3 person who's asked me that on my way here?"

"Well you look a little agitated."

"Well, my wonderful adulterous husband Billy thought I ran off with Delia last night cause I had my phone turned off and then he got in my face about Chance and I going out to dinner last night."

You went out to dinner with Chance"

"Yeah, so what?" Chloe said casually. "No mom, don't even start" Chloe said when she saw her mother with a devious look on her face. "Chance and I are just friends. He took me out cause I was heartbroken about Billy last night. Honestly, I've only accepted that Billy and I are over for not even 24 hours so I think its a little too early to be discussing new guy options."

"Okay fine. But just so you know you and Chance would be great together—"Chloe cut her off.

"Mom, not now; can we not talk about Billy of Chance? I sort of just want to forget about boys right now."

"Okay, okay fine." Ester accepted.

"But you know what I find so weird? I almost thought Billy was jealous when he found out that Chance and I were out to dinner." Chloe said as Ester giggled at her daughter's back and fourthness.

Ester, aware that Chloe was scheming up something spoke up.

"Chloe...no; Billy isn't worth it. He loves Mac and you deserve someone who will love you and only you."

Chloe starred at her mother absorbing her words.

"Maybe you're right". Chloe said as she took a huge gulp from her cup.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I know I suck big time. I've just been so busy lately I haven't been able to update. Its been a month and a half since my last update and thats just a bit too much. From now on I am making it my mission to get one a least once a week. Again don't hate me if I don't.  Enjoy!

A couple of weeks went by since Chance and Chloe's date and they were basically inseparable. They stayed up every night till about 2 am talking about nothing and everything. Chloe was at such ease when she was with him that she realized how exhausted she really was before he came into her life. All the scheming and trying to make Billy love her wore her down and it felt like for the first time in years she was resting.

She loved that about Chance. There were no games with him. As he always said, "it is what it is" and that was what she got from him. He was straightforward and honest. She'd always go to bed smiling.

Chloe walked into the living room where Chance was feeding Delia.

"Hey babe"

"Babe? Since when did you call me babe? Not saying I don't like it—"

Chloe laughed. "I was talking to Delia, Chance."

"Oh sure sure, you say that now. You're just embarrassed cause you slipped up" Chance said with and evil grin on his face.

"Yep, you caught me. From now on I will no longer hide my true feelings and intentions. Chance, you're my babe and I want the whole world to know it." Chloe said in a semi serious way before she laughed again.

"Fine go ahead. Make fun of me. But listen here pretty girl." Chance got serious for a moment and got really close to Chloe. " I know you want me." Chance said with a smirk and backed off.

Chloe starred at him with only a hint of a smile.

"What? I got something on my face?" Chance said patting his face.

Chloe shook her head. "No, sorry, got lost in thought there for a second."

"Oh yeah? Bout what?"

"No, it was nothing." Chloe said as she laughed nervously.

Chance got closer to Chloe and lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"Hey, its me. You can tell me."

Chloe starred at him for a second and started to lean in closer when Katherine and Murphy walked in the room. Chloe immediately pulled away from Chance leaving Chance's hand still held in the air where Chloe's chin was.

"Hey guys" Chloe said as they walked in the room.

Chance, not looking at Katherine and Murphy right away said, "Yeah, hey guys what's up".

"Uh, Chloe, I think Nina wants to talk to you about something regarding the movie."

Chloe looked stumped. She had no idea what Nina could've wanted. Chloe looked at Chance and before she could open her mouth he was already speaking.

"Go on. I'll take care of D." Chance said.

"You know you're spoiling me". Chloe said with a laugh as she kissed D on the cheek and left the room to find Nina.

So, what were you and Chloe up to? Looked like you were talking about something serious. " Murphy said with a big grin on his face.

"You think too much Murphy" Chance said as he stood up and went for the stairs.

When Chance was out of ear shot, Murphy whispered to Katherine. "Something's going to between those two".

Nina was outside chatting with Philip when Chloe finally found her.

"Hey, uh, Nina, Katherine said you wanted to talk to me about the movie".

Nina looked Chloe's way and as soon as she did the phrase 'if looks could kill' immediately came to her mind. She brushed it off.

"Yeah, uh, its not actually about the script, its about Chance." Nina said crossing her arms while Philip looked on.

"Okay..." Chloe said dragging out each syllable.

"Don't try and act all innocent. I know that look, hell I invented that look so whatever you try to do to get him under your claws, I want you to know that I'm going to be one step ahead of you everytime".

Chloe didn't speak. Was she seriously going to have to deal another overprotective mother.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Chance and I are friends."

"Oh please! I see the way you look at him. You couldn't be more transparent the way you maul yourself over him."

Chloe opened her mouth in shock and started laughing.

"Okay first of all, he's not a baby. He's a freaking grown man who's been the the army no less. I think he can take care of himself. Secondly, if there were something going on, and I'm not saying that there is, you wouldn't be able to stop me. "Chloe walked a little closer to Nina and whispered, "And FYI, you are not the only mother from hell I've dealt with so no matter how "mama bear" protective you go, I guarantee you that I've seen worse and won." Chloe stepped away and looked at Philip. "See you later Philip." Philip waved and Chloe walked back in the mansion.

As Chloe made it back into the living room to meet back with Chance, he was gone so she headed up to the nursery. On the way there, she couldn't stop thinking about what she said to Nina. She had no idea what had come over her. She wasn't interested in Chance that way, she was still in love with Billy. Wasn't she? What she wouldn't give for a nice relaxing bath after a long massage. Just thinking about it gave her goose bumps.

Chloe made her way to the room when she heard singing. She stopped next to the door and listened in. Her heart almost melted when she realized who was singing. Chance was singing Delia a lullaby. Chloe couldn't help but bring her hands to her heart and she started to tear up. She couldn't believe how adorable he could be sometimes. She just wanted to kiss him! Holy crap! She wanted to kiss him?! She couldn't believe where her mind was taking her. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't admit she had a thing for Chance. She covered her mouth with her hands unable to close it. Just as she was about to open the door and go in, Chance started talking to D.

"You know, you've got to be the prettiest baby in the entire world. Not that I'm surprised. Look at your mommy. She's something else isn't she? Yeah? You're one lucky little girl. You've not only got the best mommy in the world but the prettiest. I got a question for you. You think she'd like a guy like me? What do ya think? Think I got a chance?" The baby gurgled. Chance laughed. "Well I appreciate the support".

Chloe stood outside motionless. This was way too heavy for her. She didn't have time for a new guy. Making Billy handle his fatherly duties was enough to make her head spin and now here she was mooning over Chance not to mention the fact that he likes her too. She really needed to lie down now.

"Chloe? What are you doing" her mom called from down the hallway.

Chloe's shoulders buried her neck as if she were trying to hide herself from the world. Oh course that had to happen and if she was lucky Chance overheard that too. Sure enough the door opened seconds later with Chance looking just as guilty as she did. Chloe masked her face. If there was only one thing she was good at, that was lying. She could cover this.

"Hey Chance, I was just coming to ask you for a favour?" Chloe asked sincerely.

"Sure, what is it"?

"Uh, could you look out for Delia for just another half hour or so I need to talk to my mom about something."

"Sure no problem, she's pretty much ready for her nap right now anyways, so I'll just give her her bottle." Chance said looking relieved. Maybe she hadn't heard anything.

"Thanks a million. C'mon mom" Chloe said dragging her mom and headed toward her bedroom.

Chance headed back in the nursery fairly confident that Chloe had heard nothing. Then again maybe he was just lying to himself.


End file.
